


500 Words: 320 obstreperous

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher was always unflappable, quick-thinking, and ready for action. Until she wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words: 320 obstreperous

“Put me down Jack!”

“No Miss Fisher, it’s for your own good.”

“Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, unhand me, or I’ll….”

“Or you’ll what Miss Fisher? Collins, did Miss Fisher just threaten a member of the Victoria Police Force?”

“Y-yes, sir. I believe she did.”

“Well then, Miss Fisher, I believe you’ve earned some time down in the cells.”

“Jack, you wouldn’t dare! I am far more use to you out there, than in here.” “You are far more use to me alive than dead.”

 

She stopped squirming at that point and he dropped her back on her feet, his arms still firmly held hers.

 

“Well, there’s something worth hearing more about.”

Jack cleared his throat but didn’t look away from her challenge.

“Another time, Miss Fisher. I believe we just determined I have a killer to catch. Now, if you are done being obstreperous...”

“Go catch that killer and then we can discuss whether you prefer obstreperous to serenity. Preferably in a more intimate setting.”

The uptick in his mouth was for her only, as was the glimmer of heat that flashed in his eyes.

 

“Why don’t I go fetch the car sir.”

Hugh Collins quickly exited the station. It always made him uncomfortable when they talked like that. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on between them, but he knew it definitely did not need a witness.


End file.
